Musings on the Wedding
by Megan Andres
Summary: Two people think about the Skywalker wedding. (I did not read the wedding so I left the specifics out.) REVIEW only if you like it!
1. What May Come

Title: What May Come  
  
She looks beautiful. That woman in the white dress is my daughter, but she doesn't know that. She may never know that. All because of a mistake I made decades ago. I gave her away before today to a man who was insane. I let him take her to an awful place. To be trained by an alien with red eyes and a man dressed in black.  
I would give anything to change what I have done. But still, even with my mistake, she is happy today. She is minutes away from marrying the man she has chosen. A man who unintentionally freed her years ago. Freed her from the dark and the evil that was the Emperor.  
She was lost at first. I watched her then, too. I secretly cheered when she found people who wouldn't care what she had done or who she had been. I was the one who robbed her of her life. I stole her childhood and let her fall. This man she's marrying... he's different.  
They both were hurt so much by people who simply thought that they were doing the best thing at the time. I know Obi regrets certain things as much as I do. But the fact remains that he fought to keep his charge alive. I did nothing as a man I once respected and admired led my daughter away.  
But now is not the time for melancholy memories. It is a time for joy. She is in love. She has a family. Never again will she be alone in this galaxy. She will never know the sadness I feel when I look at her. She will have no regrets. Nothing will hurt her for she has her future husband. She is never alone.  
Pain will come to her life. But she will defeat it. She will lose those she loves, but her life will go on. I can still remember her that last day. She stood quietly at my door and smiled at me. Her hair was swept back from her face. Her green eyes blazed with an intense fire. Even as she was taken, she wasn't afraid. She waved goodbye to me and smiled one more time.  
Then my life ended. Not literally. That wouldn't happen for two more months. But the light... the sunshine... it left my life that day. The skills she learned will protect her, but that doesn't mean I liked that she learned them. Now, as she comes forward to marry her love, I remember the one thing I promised her on her third birthday. I let the words fall from my lips in a whisper hoping desparately that she will here them.  
"I will always be with you, Mara, no matter what may come." 


	2. You Honor Me

Title: You Honor Me  
  
My son. He has finally reached a point in his life where he is no longer envious of his sister and her family. Within a few minutes, he will have a family all his own. A family is important above all. It must be preserved against all enemies. But his marriage... his family... they will suffer as mine have.  
His lover will not leave him in a fit of anger. She will not hurt those she loves in order to exact revenge. My son's life will be different. It is what he deserves. It is what he needs. My sister-in-law could only love him so much. It was my place to be there, and now I'm here on his wedding day. He will marry a strong woman. One who can hold his heart in her hand while letting him hold hers.  
Their devotion is mutual. There is no pretense. No lie. No secrecy. They have professed their love to all in attendance here today. To his family and to her friends. For eternity, they will belong to each other, and no one will tear them asunder. I have waited for this day for my youngest child.  
My son... my life... he will be happy. He will prosper and never doubt himself again. He will never wonder what it is like to love a child so much that you would die to protect them. He will never wonder what went wrong with his love. My son is destined for great things. Marriage, family, children.  
I have many regrets, but I have never regretted my children. And now, on this day, I watch both of them. I see my daughter with her husband. He reminds me so much of mine that it terrifies me. I see her children. My beautiful granddaughter who has my coloring but my husband's face. My two grandsons who will one day be separated by death.  
I see my son beaming with the joy his love has brought him. And I see her. The woman he will marry. She is the one. And she will save him. She will protect him as he will her. I can hear the vows beginning. I hear the guests whisper at the couple in front of them. And I hear myself say, "You honor me, my son." 


End file.
